In need of a job, not a complication
by DauntlessFaction
Summary: Tris moved from California to Chicago a month ago. She really wants a job to at least get settled in. What happens when shes filling out an application and something terrible happens? She wasn't even done filling out her application, and she just might have made an enemy?


**AN: Hey guys well this is my first fanfic but I have experience in writing. Hope you guys like it. If i get some reviews I will post the other chapter. Enjoy! Oh and i will come up with a better title:) **

Tris POV.

I really hope to get a job, if i want my own car (quoting my parents) "You need a job Tris". Why does it have to be so hard? I mean I worked before at Forever 21, but that didn't work out, why? Oh ya, we moved! Moving from California to Chicago, isn't the easiest thing in the world I miss my old friends, I still keep contact, but its just not the same.  
I walk into the Rockit Bar and Grill and a somewhat tall girl with brown hair comes up to me and greets me, with the biggest smile I've ever seen.  
"Hi, welcome to Rockit Bar and Grill. Someone will be with you shortly please take a seat," she says. By the tag on her shirt, I recognize her name is Marlene.  
"Thank you," I reply as i take a seat. After a couple a seconds Marlene goes back to her position, and I stand up and approach the pretty girl behind the podium-like thing with menus in her hand.  
"Hi, I was wondering if you guys were hiring?" I ask in a calm tone. Even though Im in desperate need for a job.  
"Actually we are, we are in need for a waitress or hostess," she replies as she hands me an application.  
"Ok, thanks. May I fill this out here at a table?" I ask  
"Absolutely follow me," she says as she starts to walk to an empty table.  
"Thanks," I say with a small smile on my face.  
"No problem, and if you need anything my name is Shuana," she replies, as she walks a couple tables down.  
I take out a pen from my black purse and start to fill out the application, as Im about to write down my name and age, a tall boy with black hair and tanned skin with dark eyes comes up to me.  
"Hi, welcome to Rockit Bar and Grill, what can I get for you?" he asks with a pen and note pad in his hand.  
"Uh no, Im just here to-nevermind, a small pink lemonade please, and that is all," I say as he nods his head and walks away.  
A few minutes later Im 2 questions away from finishing my application. I really hope I get this job for waitress and hostess I can switch, like it said in the options column on the application. I see my pink lemonade being brought over by a tall boy with dark brown hair who looks different from the other guy. I turn my head back to my application when suddenly I feel a splash of coolness on me and my application looks smeared. NO, this cannot be happening i filled this out really neat and thought everything through. NO. NO. NO. I turn to see the boy with the dark brown hair kneeling on the ground.  
"I am so sorry, I tripped on a chair. Do you need help cleaning up?" he asks.  
" Umm, no Im fine thank you," I reply with a sad smile.  
"What's wrong did I ruin something?" he asks with a serious look on his face.  
"Well," I stutter debating wether i should tell him about my application,"ya kinda of. I was filling out an application to work here," I say trying not to mumble the last couple of words.  
"Seriously? I am so sorry, please forgive me. Is there anything I can do to help you or repay you?" he asks with a pleading look in his beautiful dark blue eyes.  
"You can get me a job," I say with a small laugh.  
"I can!? It's done then come with me," he says as he grabs my wrist.  
"Wait what, were are you taking me to and I cant get a job that easily. And besides how will you get me a job?" I ask.  
"Well my stepdad and mom own the bar and grill, duh. I will just tell them you're a close friend and need a job," he says.  
"No, if I get a job it will be because I earned it, not because some mommy's boy butted me in," I scowl back at him as I snatch my wrist away from his grip.  
"Sassy huh? Well fine then, I will get you another application and you can spend another 30 minutes filling it out. Deal?" He asks in a annoyed tone. Did he seriously think I would be impressed that he could get me a job just because he's a little mommy's boy.  
"Deal. Now were is my application?" I ask sternly. I have a right to be mad at this boy, he ruined my well thought application, and Im all sticky now.  
"Wait here while I go get one. Oh and by the way Im not a mommy's boy. And I have a name," he says.  
"Fine then what-" I don't finish my sentence because he turns around and walks away. Whatever. Rude employees. I bet he only works here because his mommy and stepdad own the restaurant. Ugh, if I ever work here, I have a feeling we are not going to get along. I see him a approaching with an application in his hand.  
"Here. There," he says as he throws the application on the table.  
"Rude much, I bet you only work here because your mommy and stepdad own the restaurant. All the other employees are nice but you are just plain rude. And to think I thought you were nice for offering if I needed help cleaning up," I say with a ugh tone.  
"You just-ugh. I am not rude, I consider myself nice. You're just a stubborn little girl who is desperate for a job," he says as he points his finger at me and rolls his eyes.  
"You are rude, first you call me sassy, then walk away while I was still talking to you, after you come back you throw the application at me. And to top it off, you roll your eyes and point your finger at me. Thats not rude? And I still haven't gotten your name!" I say in one breath.  
"You are the cause of this, you're so demanding. Ugh!" he says as he turns around. He slowly turns back to me.  
"Oh and by the way my name is Four," he spits his name at me.  
"Nice name," I scoff.  
"You know what, I seriously hope you don't get a job here!" He says as he walks away.  
Ugh. So rude, what the heak was his problem, and he didn't even pick up the cup on the floor, or wipe the table. I sit back down and wipe the table down with napkins. I start filling out my application again.  
After about 40 minutes, I go up to the cashiers place and hand him/her the application while putting the pen into my bag.  
"Thanks," I hear a familiar voice scoff. No it cannot be Four, ugh why?  
"Oh it's you again," I scowl.  
"Ya, got a problem," he says as he sets my application to the side, a couple inches from falling into the trashcan.  
"Ya, I actually do. My application is like 2 inches from falling into the trashcan. I don't trust you with it. The fact you don't want me to get a job here makes me worry about the application never actually getting into the manager's hands," I say as I glare at him.  
"Fine there, happy?" Four says as he sets my application in a file.  
"Yes very thank you," I say in a sarcastic tone.  
As I walk away I can hear him mumble a cuss word at me. I hope if I do get a job here I don't work the same shift at him. Or I also hope that he's just substituting for someone, and they couldn't find someone at such short notice, so they took the owners' stuck up kid. I roll my eyes as I walk out of the restaurant.


End file.
